Compendium War
by Takakoichi
Summary: Sebuah kampus bernama Tokio Daigaku. Kampus itu hanya diisi beberapa siswa tertentu dengan kelas yang memiliki nama yang aneh. Semua berjalan mulus dan baik – baik saja, sampai suatu hari Yu – sensei menyatakan akan membuka kelas pertarungan (war lesson) secara mendadak di kelas 2 – D. Bagaimana respon kelas yang diketuai oleh Hibiki itu?


**Disclaimer: Atlus (fanfic'nya punya Tako…)**

 **Fandom: Devil Survivor, 1 & 2 (ambil beberapa tokoh dari persona 1, 2, 3, dan 4),**

 **Rate: T (sepertinya…) RnR aja kalo salah…**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, gaje total**

 **Summary: Sebuah kampus bernama Tokio Daigaku. Kampus itu hanya diisi beberapa siswa tertentu dengan kelas yang memiliki nama yang aneh. Semua berjalan mulus dan baik – baik saja, sampai suatu hari Yu – sensei menyatakan akan membuka kelas pertarungan (war lesson) secara mendadak di kelas 2 – D. Bagaimana respon kelas yang diketuai oleh Hibiki itu?**

 **Chara dari persona statusnya inhuman (manusia setengah demon), beberapa tokoh dalam devil survivor dibuat seumuran. Ada beberapa tokoh baru yang dikarang sendiri oleh author.**

 **Compendium War**

Vulcanus : Omega

Houri : Megami

Izanagi : Deity

Nyarlathotep : Vile

Chronos : Divine

Rhadamanthus : Fallen

Hermes : Avatar

Orpheus : Fairy

Jiraiya : Kishin

Seimen Kongou : Jaki

Aizen Myouou : Ghost

Begitu pula para makhluk lainnya (atau manusia menganggapnya dewa dan dewi) berada dalam suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah dijangkau manusia. Tempat terjauh hingga tidak ada satupun manusia yang tahu seperti apa tempat tersebut. Tempat yang terpisah dari kehidupan manusia, yang terbatasi oleh sebuah benteng bernama Compendium. Hingga suatu hari, sosok pengkhianat diantara mereka membuka benteng tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Namanya Tokio Daigaku. Sebuah sekolah yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Beberapa orang menganggap sekolah itu aneh, karena beberapa gurunya hampir tidak ada yang tua, meskipun umurnya rata – rata lebih dari 30 tahun.

Hari pertama bagi siswa kelas satu bersekolah disana. Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dilaksanakan di ruang aula umum. Di sebelah kiri, berbaris siswa dan siswi SMP dengan seragam kemeja putih, vest dan celana/rok merah kotak – kotak. Dan di sebelah kanan berbaris siswa dan siswi SMU dengan seragam kemeja putih, vest dan celana panjang/rok pendek merah gelap. Seorang pria yang diperkirakan berusia 50 tahun berambut cokelat tua panjang yang terikat, dan berpakaian hitam dengan jas putih panjang berdiri di podium.

"Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat datang bagi para siswa baru" katanya membuka acara.

"Sebagai siswa baru, tentunya ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi. Peraturan ini bukan karena iseng atau hiburan kami sebagai guru, tapi untuk kebaikan kita semua"

Pria berjas putih itu kemudian menjelaskan peraturan yang ada di akademi itu. Meskipun akademi itu memiliki nama kelas yang aneh, tetapi peraturan – peraturan sekolah tersebut tidak lebih dari peraturan sekolah pada umumnya. Setelah selesai, pria berjas putih itu kembali berkata "Oh, iya! Aku adalah Chairman sekaligus Kepala Sekolah disini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Phil"

Sontak seluruh siswa baru sweatdrop. Tapi mereka langsung mengambil persepsi kalau kepala sekolah mereka mungkin warga asing yang menetap di Jepang, jadi wajar jika beliau memiliki nama itu.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, beberapa siswa kelas dua di dalam gedung SMU sibuk memperhatikan mading sekolah. Hari itu telah diumumkan kelas yang akan mereka tempati di tahun kedua. Seorang remaja berambut ikal hitam tampak sedang memperhatikan papan pengumuman. Rupanya dia sedang mencari namanya dalam papan tersebut. Matanya menangkap sebuah nama dan kelas.

 **12\. Hibiki Kuze – class 2D**

"Hmm…? Kelas 2 – D…?" gumam remaja pemilik nama Hibiki itu. Tiba – tiba temannya berlari menghampirinya sambil memanggil "Hooyy! Hibikiiii!"

"Ah! Daichi!"

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu dimana kelasmu?"

"Iya. Kelas 2 – D"

"Heehhh… jauh sekali…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku di kelas 2 – F…" jawab remaja berambut cokelat dan bersyal pemilik nama Daichi Shijima itu sambil mendesah. Hibiki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berkomentar "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus berada di kelas yang ruangannya ada di lantai tiga itu…"

"Hey! Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, ya?"

"Aku bercanda"

Kedua remaja itu tertawa satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mading dan kembali ke kelas baru mereka. Sambil berjalan, Daichi berkata "Kudengar Io – san di kelas 2 – A…"

"Tentu saja! Dia murid paling pintar di kelas…" balas Hibiki sedikit tersenyum. Keduanya masih berbincang hingga bel berbunyi tanda kelas akan dimulai.

Kelas 2 – D berada di lantai dua. Ruangannya berada di antara ruang kelas C dan kelas E. Beberapa siswa tidak begitu asing bagi Hibiki, mengingat dia sudah setahun bersekolah di akademi itu. Masing – masing kelas hanya diisi 20 siswa, jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Tapi karena setiap tingkat memiliki tujuh kelas, dan sekolah tersebut merupakan yayasan yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMU membuat suasana sekolah selalu ramai setiap harinya.

Ada sebuah rumor aneh yang beredar terhadap kelas 2. Salah satunya adalah, selalu ada guru baru di setiap tahunnya. Dan anehnya lagi, hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa menjadi wali kelas di kelas 2. Entah bagaimana seleksi yang dilakukan.

Seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya, kali ini kelas 2 – D akan diperkenalkan wali kelas baru. Siswa baru di kelas tersebut duduk menunggu wali kelas yang akan datang. Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria kacamata berambut abu – abu dengan model rambut seperti mangkuk memasuki ruangan. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam lengan panjang. Kancing jas terbuka, hanya menampakkan leher ketika dilihat dari depan, sesuai dengan tubuh proporsionalnya. Seluruh siswa terkejut memperhatikan pria tersebut. Apa tidak salah?! pikir mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak – anak!" sapa pria itu.

"Selamat pagi… sensei…" serempak siswa membalas sweatdrop. Tidak ada yang salah dalam penampilan guru itu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka heran.

Pria berambut abu – abu itu kemudian berkata "Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, sekaligus mengajar ilmu pasti di kelas dua. Namaku Yu Narukami"

"Ano… Narukami – sensei…" salah satu murid bertopi putih mengacungkan tangan kanannya ragu. Pria itu kemudian menatapnya. "… boleh aku bertanya…?"

"Katakanlah!"

"Ano… umur sensei berapa?"

Seluruh kelas terkejut mendengar pertanyaan siswa yang bernama Atsuro Kihara. Siswa bertopi putih itu ternyata mempertanyakan secara langsung apa yang dipermasalahkan siswa di kelas 2 – D. Siswa yang duduk di belakangnya sontak protes, "Atsuro, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menghancurkan kesan pertama…"

"Hey! Aku hanya ingin bertanya…"

Pertengkaran mereka dilerai oleh sang guru. "Nah! Tidak apa! Wajar kalau kalian bertanya seperti itu, tapi…", guru pemilik nama Yu Narukami itu kemudian berkata lagi "Kalian cukup memanggil dengan nama depanku saja"

"Oh, baiklah! Yu – sensei…" balas Atsuro. "Jadi, umur sensei…"

"Tiga puluh dua tahun…"

"HAH?!" seluruh siswa terkejut seolah terkena serangan jantung. Ternyata mereka salah perkiraan. Salah satu dari mereka dengan berani berkomentar "Tapi kami pikir sensei seumuran dengan kami…"

Kali ini sang guru yang sweatdrop. Suasana di kelas kembali kacau karena kesalah pahaman tersebut. Tapi sebagai guru, dia tetaplah harus mengatur kondisi kelas. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu…" katanya menenangkan kegaduhan.

Seluruh siswa diam dan kembali ke posisi mereka masing – masing. Yu – sensei kembali menjelaskan "Baik! Karena semua sudah terkendali jadi kita langsung mulai saja pelajarannya…". Kelas 2 – D memulai kegiatan belajar. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang guru bergumam dalam hati, "Aku… salah memilih penampilan…"

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat, seluruh siswa asyik melewatkan waktu jam tersebut untuk berbagai kegiatan, seperti makan siang, bermain dengan teman – teman, membaca di perpustakaan, bahkan ada satu atau dua yang ternyata melewatkan waktu tersebut di atap sekolah.

Di salah satu meja kantin, berkumpul tiga orang siswa kelas dua. Salah satunya menunduk lesu tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya siswa berambut cokelat di sebelahnya. Siswa berambut ikal itu menjawab "Kesan pertama bertemu guru baru di kelasku ternyata absurb…"

"Hee? Ada apa, Hibiki – kun?" tanya siswi berambut model bob yang duduk di depannya. Hibiki menceritakan situasi kelasnya di awal jam pelajaran. Kedua temannya heran dan saling memandang.

"Jadi wali kelasmu juga…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Daichi menjelaskan, "Aku pikir hanya wali kelas kami saja yang masih muda…". Mereka akhirnya menceritakan tentang wali kelas mereka dan bagaimana kondisi kelas pada saat itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang Chairman, seorang pria berbaju putih memperhatikan luar sekolah dari jendela besarnya. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap berponi datang menghampiri sang chairman. Pria itu berkata "Seperti biasa, ya… Philemon?"

"Aku tahu pasti kau yang datang…" pria itu membalikkan badan dan menyambut tamunya, "Vulcanus"

Seorang pria perwujudan manusia dari dewa api, Vulcanus melebar senyum. Dia paham betul sang chairman. Kedekatan mereka sudah terlihat sejak peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di dunia manusia beberapa abad silam. Sebagai dewa, tidak hanya Vulcanus tapi semua jelmaan dewa yang berada di dunia manusia itu cukup terkejut sekaligus terkesan akan perubahan pesat manusia dalam mengubah dunia.

Pria jelmaan dewa api itu memulai pembicaraan, "Kurasa Izanagi benar mengenai potensi manusia…"

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Philemon kemudian menjelaskan "Mungkin sebagai dewa, kita hanya memandang makhluk fana ini sebagai sosok yang hanya bisa merusak dan membuat sengsara sesamanya saja. Tapi sejak peristiwa di Yomi, ternyata pernyataan dewa itu membuat para dewa lainnya berusaha mencari kebenaran dengan datang ke dunia ini"

"Dan dia benar. Kita, para dewa sekalipun telah dibuat terkejut oleh perubahan manusia yang cukup hebat ini…"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang membuatmu terus berada disini kalau kau sudah tahu kebenarannya?" tanya Vulcanus berwujud manusia.

Philemon tidak menjawab. Wajah berbinarnya kemudian meredup. Dia hanya berbalik melihat lagi pemandangan dari jendela. "Kalau saja benteng compendium ditutup, kurasa kita tidak akan disini sekarang"

Mendadak pria rambut panjang itu kembali ke sifat konyolnya. Salah satu sifatnya yang membuat siapapun tidak percaya kalau dia seorang dewa. "Nee~ kalian tenang saja! Suatu saat kita pasti bisa kembali…"

"Seolah kita ini dewa tersesat, ya?"

Philemon tertawa mendengar ucapan si jelmaan dewa api itu, sambil berkata lagi "Hey! Setidaknya nikmatilah hari – harimu sebagai manusia… heeekk!", kemudian berakhir dengan terjangan kaki dari si dewa api itu. Vulcanus menendang Philemon sambil berteriak "Dasar manusia jadi – jadian!".

"Kau sendiri juga manusia jadi – jadian…" balas Philemon yang masih dalam keadaan ditendang. Mereka berdua mulai ribut seperti manusia kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, Tokio Daigaku tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Dan kali ini seluruh wali kelas dua mengadakan sebuah rapat itern dengan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya pria berambut emo hitam. Philemon mengeluarkan beberapa buku berwarna biru dengan tulisan klasik 'compendium'. Semua memandang heran.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar keberadaan dewa pemberontak. Mereka bersiap untuk membuka pertempuran di dunia ini. Parahnya lagi, rupanya ada beberapa dewa dan dewi yang menjelma menjadi manusia berada di luar daigaku…"

"Ini gawat!" balas wanita berkuncir dua jelmaan dewi peri Houri. "Para dewa dan dewi yang ada di luar sana pasti akan ditarik untuk bergabung dan melakukan perlawanan terhadap kita…"

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, benar?" pria berambut biru kilap jelmaan Rhadamanthus ikut angkat bicara. Philemon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para manusia yang ada disini?" tanya pria klimis hitam berkacamata. Sang chairman dengan tegas menjawab "Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melibatkan mereka semua…"

Semua terdiam. Pria berambut abu – abu yang sejak awal rapat tidak bicara kemudian membuka suara, "Karena kita semua menjelma sebagai manusia, ada kemungkinan kalau kita bisa mati, bukan?"

Semua masih diam dan berbalik memandang asal suara. Jelas ada sesuatu di balik ucapan manusia jelmaan dewa ninja itu. Philemon membalas "Itu benar. Ketika wujud kita sebagai manusia sudah mati, kita akan kembali ke tempat asal kita dan menjalani kehidupan kita sebagai dewa"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Izanagi?" pria dengan topi baseball birunya berbalik tanya.

Pria itu melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Karena aku ingin mengajukan persyaratan untuk hal ini"

"Apa itu?"

"Untuk kepulanganku ke Yomi, aku ingin murid – muridku yang mengakhiri riwayatku sebagai manusia"

Philemon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Permintaan untuk dibunuh oleh manusia?

"Mereka masih anak manusia. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin…" bantah Houri dengan wajah khawatir, yang kemudian dicela oleh si dewa ninja "Tentu saja sebelumnya, aku akan menyetujui keputusan Philemon untuk melibatkan manusia dalam pertempuran ini"

"Aku tahu ucapanmu itu selalu ada kebenarannya, Izanagi. Tapi, permintaan untuk dibunuh manusia…?" pria jelmaan dewa bernama Seimen Kongou itu mulai mempertanyakan kemampuan dewa ninja. "Belum pernah ada riwayat manusia yang bisa membunuh dewa…"

"Kecuali dewa berwujud manusia"

Semua terkejut dan memandang Philemon. Pria berambut panjang yang diikat itu menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh meja. "Syarat diterima!" katanya memberi keputusan.

"Aku juga mengajukan syarat yang sama, bung!" pinta pria berambut emo biru jelmaan dewa harmoni, Orpheus. Philemon menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi. Dewa lainnya saling memandang.

"Aku juga! Aku percaya murid – muridku bisa memulangkanku kembali ke tempat asalku" Houri ikut serta dengan percaya diri. Akhirnya, para dewa lainnya mengikuti.

"Baiklah! Khusus untuk tahun ini, eksekusi akhir tahun terhadap manusia jelmaan dewa akan dilakukan oleh semua murid kelas dua. Sepakat?"

"Sepakat!"

.

.

* * *

Kelas 2 –D jam setelah istirahat. Seperti biasa, kelas yang hanya memiliki siswa laki – laki itu ramai dengan keributan. Wajar karena tidak ada siswa perempuan dalam kelas itu, sehingga keributan yang tampak adalah hasil kenakalan anak laki – laki.

Pintu terbuka. Mendadak siswa kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing – masing, setelah membersihkan semua kekacauan tentunya. Sang wali kelas masuk ruangan dengan tatapan serius. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat ekspresi serius seorang Yu – sensei, mengingat guru berparas minimalis tersebut selalu mencairkan suasana dingin atau horror dalam kelas, sehingga para siswa disana tidak merasa lesu mengikuti setiap pelajaran.

"Maaf sebelumnya…" kata Yu – sensei memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku harus menyampaikannya"

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Hibiki sebagai ketua kelas. Yu – sensei membuang napas perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan "Mulai besok, kita akan membuka kelas pertarungan. Dan ini akan dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa kelas dua"

"HHAAAHHH?!" seluruh siswa terkejut mendengar pernyataan guru tercinta mereka. Kalau kelas bela diri seperti kendo dan gulat, atau pelatihan militer mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi kelas pertarungan (atau bisa dikatakan sebagai 'war lesson')?

 _Ini bukan zaman perang bakumatsu, kan?_ pikir sang ketua kelas. Tanpa sadar, dia sweatdrop.

"Dan kelas akan dimulai besok setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Jadi persiapkan benda apapun milik kalian yang bisa kalian gunakan sebagai senjata"

Hey, apa ini? Sang guru tidak akan mengajak murid – muridnya untuk tawuran, kan? Siswa kelas 2 – D tidak paham pikiran guru mereka yang satu ini. Mereka hanya mematung diam tidak merespon ketika sang wali kelas berkata lagi, "Materi kali ini cukup sekian. Persiapkan semuanya untuk besok"

Yu – sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan ribuan pertanyaan yang ada di benak murid – muridnya.

.

.

 **to be continue…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Semuanya OOC! Yap! Semua wali kelas dua, mereka semua para demon (persona) yang menjelma menjadi manusia (dibilang demon karena fandomnya Devil Survivor). Cerita terinspirasi dari manga Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (cuma tahu versi Jepangnya aja). Jadi ceritanya gini:**

 **Ada sebuah dunia, namanya World of Arcana. Dunia itu diisi oleh para persona (demon karena sekali lagi, ini fandom Devil Survivor). Antara dunia manusia dengan dunia arcana dibatasi oleh benteng portal yang selalu tertutup bernama compendium. Sampai ada pengkhianat yang membuka compendium, membuat beberapa dewa dan dewi yang terlibat dalam pertikaian itu masuk dan terlempar ke dunia manusia, tentunya ketika mereka jatuh sudah berwujud manusia. Beberapa diantara mereka berhasil dikumpulkan Philemon dalam satu instansi yang beberapa abad lalu pernah dikelola keluarga Nanjou (salah satu anggota keluarganya yang meninggal, tubuhnya digunakan sebagai wujud manusia dari Aizen Myouou). Sebuah sekolah yayasan bernama Tokio Daigaku.**

 **Untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia arcana, Philemon mengeluarkan kebijakan khusus untuk para guru jelmaan persona (demon), yang bernama eksekusi akhir tahun (Last Year Execution). Setelah satu tahun, semua guru jelmaan persona (demon) yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas dua harus dibunuh untuk dipulangkan kembali ke dunia arcana. Biasanya dilakukan langsung oleh Philemon, dengan tujuan seluruh persona (demon) yang terjebak di dunia manusia bisa kembali ke dunia arcana. Tapi untuk cerita dalam fanfic ini, eksekusi akan dilakukan oleh seluruh murid kelas dua.**

 **Berikut karakter OOC yang akan diperkenalkan Tako:**

Name **: Hibiki Kuze**

Class **: 2 – D (ketua kelas)**

Age **: 17 tahun**

Weapon **: Laser Blade (dibentuk dari pena)**

Speciality **: Full Assault**

Race **: Deity**

Tutor **: Yu Narukami**

Physical **: tinggi 176 cm, rambut ikal warna hitam, tubuh semampai, mata turquoise, seragam Tokio Daigaku (seragam musim panas = kemeja putih lengan pendek, vest merah scarlet; seragam musim dingin = kemeja putih, blazer merah scarlet), celana panjang senada blazer dan vest.**

Likes **: cerita humor, ikan bakar, warna putih aksen biru, mendengarkan musik, kegiatan sesuai rencana, pelajaran sains (terutama ilmu klimatologi), pantai**

Dislikes **: suasana tegang (terutama di ruang persidangan), melihat orang lain di 'bully', acara sekolah yang kacau (terutama festival aneh), crossdress**

 **.**

 **.**

Name **: Phil**

Status **: Inhuman (kepala sekolah, sebagai manusia)**

Surname **: Philemon**

Age **: ± 750 tahun (diketahui manusia 57 tahun)**

Weapon **: orb (serangan magic)**

Physical **: rambut panjang warna cokelat diikat ke atas, mata merah, tinggi 183 cm, baju hitam model turtleneck, jas panjang warna putih (mirip jas lab), sepatu putih**

Likes **: bersenang – senang, melihat kehidupan manusia, ramen, takoyaki, pergi rekreasi**

Dislikes **: tumpukan kertas (laporan agenda sekolah), keributan fatal (sampai menimbulkan perang)**

 **.**

 **.**

Name **: Yu Narukami**

Status **: inhuman (wali kelas Deity)**

Surname **: Izanagi**

Age **: ± 492 tahun (diketahui manusia 32 tahun)**

Weapon **: Broadsword**

Elemental **: Electricity**

Physical **: tubuh proporsional, tinggi 179 cm, rambut abu – abu pendek, kadang pakai kacamata, punya dua style pakaian: #style1 (kemeja putih, jas hitam model kerah ke atas (mirip seragam Yasogami), celana panjang hitam), #style2 (baju model turtleneck warna abu – abu, rompi lengan pendek warna biru, celana pendek hitam, kaos kaki biru panjang menutup semua bagian kaki, sepatu hitam, tanpa kacamata)**

Likes **: mendengarkan musik, memancing, menyanyi sambil bermain gitar, melakukan aksi ekstrim**

Dislikes **: kesalah pahaman, direpotkan tingkat tinggi, dianggap sebagai anak kecil (padahal wajahnya mirip anak kecil)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next Scene**

"Mendadak sekali?"

"Aku hanya punya ini…"

"Kenapa kau jadi ragu, Chronos?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku…"

"Apa ini, sensei?!"

"Pertarungan akan dimulai!"

"Jadi, mereka menerima peringatan kita…"

"dengan melibatkan manusia…?"

"Kalian tidak akan selamat kalau kalian masih berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri!"

"Ayo kita berjuang, teman – teman!"

.

.

 **Chapter 2: First Lesson**


End file.
